1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for varying a printing speed based upon ink/toner dry time profiles, comprising the steps of: determining a gloss reading of an ink/toner located on a media; determining an actual ink/toner dry time profile for the media; determining the type of media; and adjusting, if possible, a printing speed of a printing device that is utilizing the ink/toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in the media sensing art to employ a media detection system that is capable of determining the media properties. Examples of this art include a variety of mechanical, electromechanical, and/or optical devices. While these devices are capable of determining the properties of the media, these devices do not measure the speed in which the ink/toner dries on the media so that a determination of the media type can be made based upon the ink/toner dry time profiles.
It is also known, in the media arts, to mark or otherwise encode the media so that the media type can be determined. Examples of this art include placing marks or other readable indicators directly upon the media to be printed. Also, marks or other readable indicators can be placed upon the packaging in which the media is located. While this media marking provides an adequate method for determining what type of media is being used, these methods do not measure the speed in which the ink/toner dries on the media so that a determination of the media type can we made based upon the ink/toner dry time profiles.
Finally, it is known, in the ink/toner arts, to measure the dry times of ink/toner in order to establish ink/toner dry time profiles. Typically, these profiles are then used to provide feedback to the user and/or printing device so that ink/toner will be given adequate time to dry or else it might smear or otherwise become illegible. While these systems provide an adequate method for determining the ink/toner dry time profiles, these systems do not utilize the dry time profiles in order to vary the printing speed based upon a determination of the media type.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the media detection art for a media detection system which is capable of determining the media type based upon ink/toner dry time profiles, but which at the same time can alter the printing speed of the printing device based upon the type of media located in the printing device. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.